Cariad
by WatchingAsYouFall
Summary: Shikamaru/Kurenai PWP - Oneshot


**[[A/N]]****Ok... So I took a poll on my profile about whether or not to post this since it's a very crack pairing but I love it and it's just 800 or so words of PWP while trying to be tasteful. (Is that even possible?) **

* * *

><p>"We shouldn't be doing this," Kurenai gasped as she pulled back from a heated kiss.<p>

"I know," Shikamaru growled, pulling her back.

They crushed their lips together in unbridled passion. Shikamaru's hands running up her back, pulling her closer. Kurenai turned her head slightly, almost expecting Shikamaru to pull away. _Almost._

Instead he kissed at the soft curve of her jaw and up towards her earlobe. Gently, his teeth grazed the path that he had littered with kisses causing Kurenai to moan softly in his ear.

She pulled his lips back to her own and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. His hands slid down the curve of her spine and came to rest a fraction above her bottom.

"Good God," She gasped.

"Close," Shikamaru breathed. "But my name's not God."

Kurenai let out a small chuckle. "Bedroom?" she whispered in his ear.

Shikamaru gave a thoroughly non-verbal answer by lifting her up and carrying her to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and took off his shirt before he continued his oral investigation of her body.

Kurenai ran her hands up his back, pulling him close, wanting him closer. She let out a gasp as he bit her neck, just over her pulse point.

"Shikamaru," she gasped, her hands exploring his chiselled chest.

His hands slipped the straps of her dress down. His lips moved softly over her collar bone before migrating south to the rise of her breasts.

Her fingers were wrapped in his hair, pulling him closer an ecstasy filled the moan that escaped her parted lips.

Shikamaru's hands roamed her body, memorising each dip of her muscles, each place that caused her to gasp, moan and call his name. Always his name.

He peppered kisses up her neck.

"Kurenai, do you want this?" he whispered in her ear.

Kurenai looked into Shikamaru's unfathomable brown eyes and kissed him deeply.

"I want _you_," she told him.

Shikamaru smiled broadly as he kicked off his trousers and leaned down to kiss and bite Kurenai's tender navel. Kurenai's fingers clenched in the bed covers as the teenager blew cool air over the spot he dampened with his mouth.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, reversing their positions. Shikamaru was sat on the edge of the bed, Kurenai straddling him and his growing erection. Taking his face between her hands, she kissed him deeply.

Shikamaru moaned into the kiss before she pulled away and pulled her dress from her body and over head leaving the pair in nothing more than their thin undergarments.

Looking into the deep red of Kurenai's eyes, Shikamaru could think of nothing other than removing the barriers between them. His erection was growing painfully tight in his boxers and he could feel a slight dampness seeping through the cotton and lace that separated them.

After kissing every point between Kurenai's clavicle and jaw, he whispered huskily in her ear, "tell me what you want."

Inexperienced fingertips roamed her body with expert precision.

"Fuck..." Kurenai gasped. "You, Shikamaru."

A small smile pulled at Shikamaru's lips. "What about me?" he teased.

His hand slipped between her core and her underwear.

"I... shit..."

Kurenai's legs began to tremble with pleasure as Shikamaru's fingers began to work her.

"Say it," he breathed.

"I want you," Kurenai replied quickly. "Shikamaru, please..."

In an instant, Shikamaru flipped Kurenai onto her back on the bed and had discarded his boxers. As he rummaged through the drawer next to the bed for a condom, Kurenai slipped out of her lace briefs.

With his member sheathed in latex, Shikamaru descended slowly onto Kurenai, kissing her softly before burying himself inside her.

For once, Shikamaru's mind was blissfully blank; his only thoughts were about the woman writhing in pleasure beneath him as he simultaneously took pleasure from her.

Kurenai fought the urge to gasp and moan out loud as Shikamaru rocked his hips back and forth, sending her mind into a meltdown. Her fingers curled in the sheets as she subconsciously met his thrusts and drove herself and Shikamaru deeper into the sexual haven they had created.

He could feel her clenching around him and as his arms began to weaken, he leaned down to kiss her swollen lips. Sweat was beading off the pair and lust filled gasp filled the air. The musky scent of his skin and sweat combined assaulted Kurenai, effectively pushing her over the edge.

For the first time since they'd joined, she gasped his name, sending him into sweet oblivion as he came to his climax inside her.

Breathing hard, Shikamaru cleaned up before returning to the bed and wrapping an arm around Kurenai's naked waist. Within moments the young Chūnin had fallen asleep.

Kurenai looked over at her new lover and sighed. There would be time to talk in the morning, she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>[[AN]] Ok, let's be honest, we always need the gory ins and outs of every thrust, everyone who's reading this should know how sex goes (I mean, they teach you basic sex ed when you're like... 13, right?) so why do you need to read it? The point of this was to show that PWPs can be tasteful and still hot as hell. Let me know if I've succeeded!**

**Also, for those of you who don't know (which is probably everyone) "cariad" means love in Welsh...  
><strong>

**Lessthanthree you all**

**WatchingAsYouFall**


End file.
